Reunion
by Starry Eyed Hopeful Dreamer
Summary: Spoilers for Avengers! This is one little scene that I wish had been in the movie. Thor/Jane and a little of Pepperony later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I went to go see the midnight premier and loved it! The Avengers Assembled and it rocked. But now I'm running on fumes and I haven't been able to sleep and a random little plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. So I came up with this! This does have spoilers so if you haven't seen the movie; I suggest you watch it first. This is right after that scene when we find out Jane has been moved for her safety. I can't recall if Thor knew Loki was controlling Erik at this time, but I think he did. If not, he does in this story! So with all that said….ENJOY!**

"What's wrong?" Coulson asked as Thor stared at the screen with the picture of Jane Foster on it.

"I return to Earth but not for her as I had promised, but instead for my brother. Father decreed that I must return as soon as I had captured Loki. I fear Jane will be most upset if she finds out that I was here and did not go to her." Thor said as he frowned.

Coulson thought for a moment, "You know, I think we can spare you for a little while. It's not like Loki is going anywhere. I don't think anyone would miss you if you were gone for a few minutes."

"You would do this for me, Son of Coul?" Thor asked in surprise.

"Do what? I know nothing."

Thor smiled and clapped him on the shoulder, "You are a good man. I shall not forget this."

Meanwhile, in Tromso, Jane was finishing up for the day. The promotion was out of the blue, but not entirely unwelcome. It was a beautiful place and she could see herself liking it here. She and Darcy had been given a pretty little house on the outskirts of town. She thought about calling Erik, it had been awhile since she heard from him. She hoped he wasn't getting too wrapped up in his project.

"So, boss lady, we done for the night?" Darcy asked as she entered the room.

"Yeah, think so. I think we are getting closer there's just something I'm missing."

Darcy's eyes got wide as she looked at something over Jane's shoulder. Jane never noticed, instead looking down at her notes.

"Maybe you're missing a Thunder God?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "Yes, Darcy but I was talking about coordinates or a star pattern."

Footsteps fell softly as someone approached them. "You do not wish to see me then, Jane Foster?"

Jane's eyes widened as she spun quickly around. "What? Thor! You're back! I'm not dreaming, am I?"

Darcy reached out and pinched her boss on the arm. "Ow!" Jane rubbed her arm. "What was that for?"

Darcy shrugged. "It hurt, so you aren't dreaming." She gave Thor a quick hug. "Good to see you again big guy. She's been driving me crazy. And now I'm going to go so you two can sort this out. Jane, I expect details in the morning."

Thor chuckled as Darcy left the room, then turned to Jane. She had apparently made up her mind that this was real and Thor was really in front of her. He caught her up in a hug as she came closer. He could feel her sag against him as he buried his face in her hair.

"I missed you." Jane mumbled against his chest.

"And I missed you." Thor pulled back and cupped her chin so he could look her in the eyes. "I need to tell you of what has happened since we were last together."

They had moved on to the roof of the house and talked just like they had that night so long ago, except this time Jane sat on Thor's lap. She wasn't quite ready to let go of him yet. And Thor, knowing that his time was limited, did not want to let go of her either.

"So you had to destroy the bi-frost to save another race from extinction and you were worried that I'd be mad at you?" Jane asked.

"Well, yes. I had promised to come back and by destroying it, I could not. I had broken my promise."

She shook her head and smiled. "No, Thor. I'm proud of you. And besides, you found another way here didn't you? You kept your promise after all."

Thor shook his head sadly and tightened his grip on her waist. "I did not find another way. Not yet. Father had to use a good amount of his energy to send me here and sadly, it is not permanent."

Jane's smile faded away. "What do you mean? You can't stay?"

"No. I am here to apprehend Loki and bring him back to Asgard for punishment. He intends to take over your world with help of something called the Tesseract. But I swear to you, I will not let him. When I return him and the Tesseract, it may be possible for Father and Heimdall to repair the bi-frost or find another way for me to travel here."

She tightened her grip on him. "Well, then, I'll work on it from my end, and you work from it on your end and maybe we can meet in the middle."

"How can you have such faith?"

She smiled. "Because you promised me." She took a breath. "And because I think I may be falling in love with you."

He rested his forehead against hers. "Then I suppose it's a good thing that I think I may be falling in love with you as well."

He kissed her softly like he was afraid she might break in his arms. "Yeah, definitely in love with you." Jane said as she giggled lightly.

"I will have to go soon, but there is one other thing you should know. Erik has been taken over by Loki. Please do not go near him. I shall try to free him, but I do not want you hurt in the process."

She gaped. "That's why I got this promotion isn't it? They were afraid Loki might go after me. But he got Erik instead. Thor you've got to save him."

"I shall. He will be returned to normal in no time. Do not worry. But if you see him, contact the Son of Coul, so that I may stop him."

Jane nodded. "All right. Well the sooner you stop Loki the sooner you can get back here right?"

"That is the plan, yes."

"Then go and kick some butt and come back in one piece okay?" Thor laughed.

"I love you Jane."

"And I love you." She kissed him again, this time more like when she had been separated from him the first time. "Now, go get 'em. Show them what my Thunder God is made of."

"I shall. When I do return, I would like to show you Asgard if you would like."

"Sounds like a date to me. Don't worry; it'll be sooner than you think."

And with that Thor left to go back to the base. He was more determined now than ever to bring his brother to justice so that he may return to Jane again. And when all heck broke loose later, he was glad that Jane was far, far away from New York City.

**So what did you think? I wish he could've talked to her at least on a phone or something. I'm already making plans to go see it again with some of my friends. Let me know if I got anything wrong. I'm going to attempt to sleep now. I'm so glad its Friday! *Star***


	2. Chapter 2

**So I had no intention of posting anymore to this, but the plot bunnies came back. They wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote this. I don't know what this movie has done to me, but I've been writing more than I have in a long time. It's kinda nice. Just proves how awesome it is. This one is more spoliery then the last one so be warned.**

**AvengersAssemble**

Jane groaned as she rolled over in her bed and kicked the covers off. It was the day after Thor had visited and she had woken up this morning with a fever and an awful cough. She hated being sick. She never had enough energy to do anything and could never get comfortable enough to go to sleep. Darcy had been pretty good about playing nurse. She had left a few minutes ago to go to a nearby drugstore and get some more medicine and tissues.

Jane heard the door to her bedroom open and close but didn't open her eyes. "Thanks for doing this Darce. Did you remember the cough drops?"

Something cold was placed on her forehead. "Oh that's nice. It's burning up in here." She cracked her eyes open.

"Glad I could be of service, Lady Jane." Loki said as he removed his hand from her forehead.

Jane panicked. What could she do? She was pretty much stuck in bed, her phone was in the other room, and Darcy wasn't back yet. "You're Loki, aren't you?"

"Well, at least you have some wits about you. That is an improvement. Most of Thor's interests were of low intelligence."

Jane watched as he looked around her room. How could she get away? As if sensing her thoughts, Loki turned to her.

"Please, do not prove to me your stupidity and try to escape. The consequences would be less than favorable for you." He came closer to her. "I had planned to put you under my control like you little friend Erik." He grinned as Jane shrunk back from him. "However, instead of controlling you, I think it would be much more fun for me if you were fully aware of what is happening. Then Thor can see the pain in your eyes as I murder you in front of him."

With that, he grabbed Jane and they vanished from the room. Seconds later, her bedroom door opened again as Darcy entered.

"Hey boss, they were out of the cherry flavor so I got… Jane? Uh-oh. Thor's going to kill me."

**AvengersAssemble**

Maria Hill jumped as the cell phone she held in her hand rang. She had just found it mixed in with the rest of Coulson's belongings. She didn't know if Coulson had any family or not, and prepared to share the bad news with whoever was on the other side of the line.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi. I thought this was Agent Coulson's number?"

"It is. Ma'am are you a member of his family?"

"No. My name is Darcy; I'm Jane Foster's assistant. He told us to call if we had any problems and I kinda have a big one."

Get in line, Maria thought. "What's wrong?"

"Well, you see, there's a slight possibility that Jane may have been kidnapped by Loki."

"Hang on a minute." She said as she moved through the helicarrier looking for Fury. She found him watching the team assemble themselves in New York.

"Sir we have a complication." She said as she moved to his side.

"What kind of complication?"

"Dr. Foster's assistant is on the phone. She believes that Loki has Dr. Foster."

"Let me speak to her." He took the phone from Maria. "Ms. Lewis, this is Director Fury, why do you think he has her? Couldn't she be working or something?"

"No, she was sick today, didn't even have enough energy to get out of bed. I went up to the store to get some medicine and when I got back, she was gone! I checked the whole house before I called. Her cell phone is still here too and she never leaves without it."

"Alright. Don't worry Ms. Lewis, we'll get her back." He hung up without a goodbye and handed the phone back to Maria.

"So what are we going to do, sir?"

**AvengersAssemble**

Tony Stark looked at the destruction around him. This is not how he thought his weekend was going to go. Every time he blasted one of the Chitauri, five more seemed to take its place. It was seriously annoying.

"Stark, do you copy?" He heard Fury say on the radio.

"Kinda busy right now Cyclops. What's up?"

"New intel. Do you have a visual on Thor or Loki?"

Tony took a quick look around. "No sign of Loki. Hammertime is currently frying some Chitauri on the street. How would you like yours, by the way? Well-done or crispy?"

"Cut the crap Stark. Loki is going to piss him off real good soon. Keep an eye on him."

"What am I, his babysitter? Look, if he needs some help, I'll try to cover him. No promises."

"Loki will likely have a hostage with him. Thor will be distracted if he does and may make himself vulnerable."

Well that got Tony's attention. "Why? There's a ton of people around here. He's not even from here. Why would he go crazy?"

"Her name is Jane Foster. Let me make it easier for you to understand. She is Thor's Pepper."

"Right. Gotcha. Immortal shacking up with a mortal. Cause that always works out well." Tony said with a snort. So Point Break had a girlfriend and brother dearest was brining her to play. That should be interesting.

Regardless, Tony moved closer to Thor, continuing to blast the Chitauri as he went. Before he could give Thor the heads up though, Loki came back. And floating beside him was an unconscious woman.

**What do you think? I wanted to post it so this chapter ends here. I know, I'm awful. I'm not as happy with it as I was the last one, but you all be the judge.**

**Candace- I'm hoping for a role in the second avengers but Thor 2 will come out before then I think and I know she's signed for that one. Thor and Jane are my fav behind Tony and Pepper too!**

**JEREMY- Aww you are soooo sweet! :) I think that may be my favorite review ever! You actually made me blush! It'd be neat if it was a deleted scene wouldn't it? **

**BlackLacenecktie- Thanks! I was too but I squealed when Thor was thanking Coulson for moving her. Some mention is better than no mention.**

**Niath- Thank you! I'm glad you liked it.**

**BabeRuthless1985- I hope you liked the movie! Glad I didn't spoil anything.**

**PinkGray- I wrote out what I wanted him to say first and then I went back and made it sound as accurate as I could. I'm glad it paid off.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Meanwhile I'll get started on the next part. Also please be aware that after this chapter I'll be moving this story to the Avengers category in the movie section not the comic book section! Thanks for reading! *Star***


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my God you guys! *squeals* You are the best! Do you know how many emails I had when I opened up my email? 47 different reviews, favorites and alerts! You guys have made my day! And who saw the Castle finale last night? Finally! Anyway, without further delay here is chapter 3!**

Thor was not happy. His brother had done many things that he had forgiven him for, but this was pushing it. Loki was underhanded by nature, but attacking Jane, his Jane, was another thing entirely. His eyes scanned over her form quickly. She seemed unharmed, but was unconscious which worried him. He was not sure he could bring himself to fight her if Loki was controlling her.

"Brother, what have you done to her?" Thor ground out through clenched teeth, his eyes narrowed in fury.

Loki smiled. "Nothing for you to worry about yet. We had a lovely chat. She should be waking up any minute now. Poor thing fainted on the way over. These humans are such fragile creatures."

Thor growled. "You will release her now if you value your life. If you so much as harm a single hair on her head, you will sorely regret it."

Tony landed beside him on the street, blasting an incoming chitauri that Thor hadn't even noticed. "Easy there Shakespeare. I'm all for killing him, but make sure he doesn't get you too."

"My safety is of no consequence. Jane must be protected."

Loki smirked and with a flick of his wrist, brought Jane closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her neck and brought her body in front of his to use as a shield. "Would you be able to attack your precious mortal, Thor? All I have to do is merely tap her with my staff and the pathetic thing would turn her back on you. She would even attack you. What would you do then? Shall we find out?" He grinned "Or maybe I should just kill her now. The possibilities are endless! The best part is, either way, I win and you lose!"

**AvengersAssemble**

Jane's eyes opened slowly. The world was a blur. Where was she? There was something cold pressed against her back. The world began to come into focus and there in front of her was Thor and beside him, Iron Man. She then noticed the arm around her neck. Loki! He had taken her from her house this morning. Jane didn't stop to think. She summoned all the energy left in her body. She threw her head back and smashed it into Loki's nose, then elbowed him in the stomach and ran for Thor.

"Stupid, insolent mortal!" Loki bellowed and shot a blast of magic at her.

Thor got to her first though. He pulled her behind him and knocked the magic away using his hammer. Iron Man fired several mini-missiles at Loki as he retreated to the top of Stark Tower.

"I'll get this one Blondie. Fury and his crew managed to set down the Helicarrier in the harbor. Make sure your girl is okay, then take her over there and get back here. You have more aliens to fry." Tony said before taking off after Loki.

Thor turned to Jane. "You are unharmed?"

She shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm okay. He didn't hurt me. He just startled me a bit."

He nodded still looking her over. "As the Man of Iron said, this is not a safe place for you to be. Come. I shall take you to the Son of Fury." He scooped her up in his arms and frowned. "Jane! You are burning up!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a tired grin as they took flight. "Yeah, I know. I'm sick. Loki got me out of my bed while Darcy was out getting some medicine for me. I couldn't get away 'cause I was too weak." A cough shook her body. "I'll be fine in a couple of days. But I feel kinda cruddy right now."

"Is there anything I can do that would make you feel better?" He asked as they landed on the carrier.

"Just maybe when you are about to leave, come and visit me one last time?" She smiled at him.

Thor picked up her hand and pressed it to his lips like he did when they were first separated. "I shall. I love you Jane."

"Love you too. And Thor? Hit him really hard for me."

**AvengersAssemble**

While Thor went back, Jane was escorted to a room with Director Fury and a female agent. Both were watching the various news reports of the battle. As soon as she sat down, the woman handed her a phone. It was already set to dial what she recognized as Darcy's number. She glanced at the woman curiously.

"I'm Agent Hill. I was the one who spoke to your assistant when she discovered you were gone. She was worried and seemed convinced that Thor would kill her for not protecting you. I thought you would like to call her and let her know that you are okay. Also Dr. Selvig has been found. He is currently with Black Widow trying to shut down the Tesseract. He is free of Loki's control and back to normal."

"Thank you." Jane smiled and hit the call button on the phone. It only rang once before Darcy answered.

"Please, please tell me you found her! Is she okay? Thor isn't on his way here to pound me to a pulp with Meow-Meow is he?"

"Whoa, slow down Darcy! It's me. I'm ok and so is Erik."

"That's good. So your Thunder God in shining armor came to your rescue? He's not mad at me is he?"

Jane laughed. "No, he's not mad at you. He got me to safety after I head butted Loki and made sure I was okay. I'm going to stay here until either Thor leaves or Erik can come back with me, whichever comes first. Will you be okay there without me?"

"You head butted a God! Why do you get all the fun?"

"You tasered one! And I wouldn't exactly call being kidnapped fun."

"You know what I mean." She could almost see Darcy rolling her eyes. "I'm glad you're safe. I'll be fine out here. Spend some time with your hunky god and I'll see you and Erik whenever you get back."

"Thanks, Darce you're the best. Bye."

"Bye."

Jane hit the end call button and handed the phone back to Agent Hill. "Thanks for that." Her attention turned back to the battle showing on the screen, waiting for it to show Thor. "Come on guys. You got this."

**AvengersAssemble**

As Tony flew into the portal, Pepper Potts was glued to the TV screen. Unnoticed behind her, her phone directed Tony's call to voice mail. "What does he think he's doing? Happy!"

"Yes Pepper?

"Tell the pilot to find us the nearest safe place to land." She sighed in relief as Tony came out of the portal, but froze again as she realized he wasn't moving. The camera lingered on him long enough to show him being caught by the Hulk before it moved away. "That catch had to have hurt him, and you know how much of a baby he is when he's in pain."

"Alright. Hey Pepper, you know he's going to be okay right?"

She sighed. "I don't think I will until I see him myself. I swear he's going to cause me to die from stress."

As the plane began to land, Pepper finally noticed her phone and the missed call sign. "Stupid man." She muttered as tears began to well in her eyes. "At least he tried to tell me this time."

**So 1 chapter left! Hope you guys liked this one. Also, has anybody heard the song You Won't Feel A Thing by the Script? Could someone who is way better than me figure out how to work that into a Thor/Jane fic in some way? For some reason, I think that song fits them perfectly *shrugs* but I digress. **

**mary- Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked his reaction.**

**Supabec- I agree totally.**

**RPM Shadow- I know! It's got everything I love in a movie.**

**medialaw-I'm working on finishing it. I tried to slip in a little Pepperony but I liked how the film handled it so I tried to do what Pepper may have been thinking.**

**alexa-Soon enough? =]**

**CrimsonQueen24 – Thanks for that, I just hit spell check and didn't even think about it. I'm kinda worried about keeping them in character. I always have to stop and think if it sounds right.**

**smexyfluffy1 – That's the whole reason this was born! I couldn't find one where it happened like I wanted it so I tried my hand at writing it myself.**

**Fett012000 – Yeah it seems like poor Thor does get the short end of the stick sometimes. He's my fav.**

**DPrincess- Request granted. Hope it was quick enough.**

**pandagurl7 – Aw, thanks! I've been working on it so I'm glad my hard work has paid off.**

**Theresa Nolan- Thanks! I'll try!**

**lwolf – I won't keep you hanging!**

**Keep letting me know what you think guys! Till next time! *Star***


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is! The last chapter of my little story. I hope you all like it as much as you have liked the others.**

**AvengersAssemble**

The nearest safe place to land, as it turned out, was the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier. Happy had managed to get a hold of someone and get permission to land. Pepper was shown to the command room where Director Fury and another woman were watching the news. She paid no attention to the woman and went straight for Fury.

"Is he okay?"

"Yes. He's fine. Some of our agents just went to collect Loki from them. Apparently, they decided to go eat. You can wait here with Dr. Foster." Fury then left the room and Pepper collapsed in the chair next to the other woman.

Pepper turned to the woman she guessed was Dr. Foster. She gave her a sympathetic smile when she noticed how tense she was. "So, which one is yours?"

Dr. Foster jumped, startled. "Excuse me?"

Pepper gestured to the screen that was frozen with a shot of all of the Avengers on it. "You look worried; I assume it's about one of them? I want Tony to be safe. I'm Pepper Potts, by the way."

Dr. Foster smiled. "I'm Dr. Jane Foster, but you can call me Jane. His name is Thor. He's the giant blonde with a cape and a hammer."

"Thor? Like the Thunder God?"

"Not like, he is the Thunder God. And it's the real Loki that's responsible for this. Apparently those myths were real."

Pepper looked stunned for a moment then shook her head. "I don't know why any of this surprises me anymore."

**AvengersAssemble**

Earth was a very interesting planet, Thor thought, not for the first time as he entered the helicarrier. The people were very resilient, and willing to help in the face of disaster. The first group of volunteers had arrived just before they left the shawarma place and more were arriving by the minute. He thought of Jane, and had no doubt that if she was not sick, she would be out there herself. She would have even tried to take down the chitauri, most likely. She was tiny, but she had the heart of a warrior. As they came to the entrance of the helicarrier, he heard her before he was her.

She was sitting with another woman with bright red hair, and the two were laughing at something. Both looked up when they heard them enter. "Thor!" Jane was up out of her seat in a heartbeat and at his side.

"Jane, you are feeling better?" He asked as he hugged her.

"Better now that you're here." She said with a cheeky grin and wink. She turned to the other woman who was watching Tony. "Pepper kept me company while we waited for you." She turned back to look at Thor. "So you saved the world huh? Did you hit him for me?"

Meanwhile Tony was glad Pepper was there. "Hey Pepper." Tony said with a tired grin that quickly disappeared when he saw Pepper glare at him.

"Don't you pretend everything is okay Anthony Stark! You almost died again! What were you thinking?" She said as she walked to him.

"I'm sorry Pepper. I didn't know what else to do. But at least I tried to tell you this time! Come here." He gathered her in his arms. "I wouldn't have left you unless there was no other way. I love you Pepper. You know that right?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, I know. Love you too." She said against his chest. "But the next time you do something like that, you're dead."

**AvengersAssemble**

It was later in the day when Directory Fury finally got done with debriefing the team on what had happened. Jane had spoken to Tony and Bruce and was very optimistic about fixing the bi-frost and bringing back Thor. "I think I'm going to win our competition." She said to Thor as they waved goodbye to Tony and Pepper.

He chuckled. "I do not remember turning fixing the bi-frost into a competition."

She smiled. "Well, if it was, I think I would win."

He pulled her in his arms and rested his forehead against hers. "Would not we both win? After all, repairing it means that I will be back by your side."

She wrapped her arms around him. Somehow he knew exactly what to say to make her melt. "You make a very convincing argument." She frowned as a thought came to her. "Since you have Loki, you have to leave again don't you?"

"Yes but I spoke to Erik earlier. If you wish, he will arrange for other transportation, and I can take you back to your home. That way, we may have a little more time together. It is not much, I admit, but until one of us fixes the bi-frost, it is the most I could do."

"I wish that very much." She said as she kissed him. He picked her up princess style and they were off.

**AvengersAssemble**

When they landed in front of her house, Jane was fighting a losing battle against sleep. She was so comfortable wrapped in his arms and completely relaxed for the first time in a long time.

"Jane, which room is yours?" Thor asked as he entered the house with her still in his arms.

"It's the first one on the left."

He sat her down on the bed and tucked her in gently. She smiled sleepily up at him as he put his hand against her forehead. "Your fever is almost gone it seems." He reached around behind him and unhooked his cape. Handing it to her he said, "I would like for you to keep this until my return. I know many times over the past year, I have wished for something to remind me of you, and it would make me feel better to know you have something to remind you of me."

She nuzzled her head into the soft fabric and he smiled at the sight. "I think this is the best gift I've ever gotten." She looked around her room and her eyes landed on a picture on her bedside table. It was of the two of them cooking breakfast the morning that the Destroyer came. They were looking at each other and smiling. Darcy had taken it when they weren't paying attention and given it to her later.

She picked it up and handed it to him. "I want you to have this. And then when you come back, we can trade."

He kissed her softly on the forehead. "We shall. Until then, I shall treasure it. I love you, Jane Foster. Rest well. We shall be together again before long."

"Goodnight Thor. I love you too." He was almost out the door before another thought hit her and she yelled after him. "And before long better mean before another year!" The last thing she heard before she fell asleep was his laugh.

**AvengersAssemble**

Six weeks later, Jane was back in the United States and at Tony Stark's lab in his Malibu house. She, Tony and Bruce were hard at work on calculations for the bi-frost. Suddenly, they heard thunder and they froze.

"Hey Jarvis, I thought you said the forecast for today was sunny and no chance of rain?" Tony asked as the three looked at each other.

"I did sir. However, this does not appear to be an ordinary storm." That was enough for Jane, who quickly exited the lab.

"Do you think it's him?" Bruce asked Tony as they watched her leave.

"I don't know. If it is him, I'd rather not watch them be all sappy."

Jane burst out the front door. There in front of her, was Thor smiling triumphantly.

"I win." Was all he was able to say before Jane kissed him.

"I thought you said it wasn't a competition?" She said against his lips

He pulled away long enough to give her a mischievous grin. "I lied. Sorry." He said before kissing her again.

**And there ends our story. The last two paragraphs are my favorite I think. The one with Pepper and Tony gave me so much trouble I rewrote it like 5 times. Let me know what you think. **

**smexyfluffy1-I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**alexa- I'm glad you like it**

**EWinchester13-Thank you! I'm happy to help.**

**SVUBONESNANNY- Thanks for reading! The kidnapping thing was something I thought of when he and Loki were arguing in the movie so I kinda wanted to see one too.**

**Smakerin-Thank you so much! I was worried about writing all of them it's really hard to keep them in character. Tony…. he annoys me. I was trying to make him snarky and as close to character as I could. I tried to tone him down some for this part.**

**Addira- Yep one more chapter. I'm afraid this is the end for my little fic. I'm glad you liked it!**

**DPrincess-I don't think Jane would've liked being a damsel in distress. She's tough and Loki picked the wrong girl to mess with. ;)**

**Esmerelda Diana Parker- Continued and finished. Glad you loved it!**

**jacedesbff – No problem! Trust me; you're most certainly not the only one. I really really wanted to see it myself. **

**Thank you so much everyone! When I started this, I never imagined it would have gotten as much support as it did. You guys are awesome. I was so worried about writing for this fandom but you made me feel right at home. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. What do you think about a sequel where Thor is adjusting to life here? Anyway, I've got some more ideas, but it might be a while so keep an eye out okay? Until we meet again you guys! *Star***


End file.
